1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a voice communication apparatus, and more particularly to a voice communication apparatus that may prevent eavesdropping activities.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancement of Internet technique, a type of Internet phone that enables communication through the Internet is launched. Currently, in the known technical fields, the voice channels provided by the Internet phone can be roughly categorized into three types including the handset, earphone, and hand-free. Generally speaking, a processor necessary for executing a software program to change the value of a register in a voice chip for the Internet phone to turn off the channel. However, in the Net-generation, a hacker or someone with bad intentions usually takes advantage of a virus program or backdoor program to open the voice channel that is initially closed when the Internet phone is not operating to invade people's privacy or steal trade secrets via eavesdropping. For that reason, how to configure a mechanism on the Internet phones for preventing eavesdropping becomes an urgent issue for designers in the field.